


Welcome to the First

by noexiiistence



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, abused becomes abuser (but not to her abusers), named female Miqo'te WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noexiiistence/pseuds/noexiiistence
Summary: Evelynn is not happy upon her arrival to the First and she makes this fact known.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to the First

She had awoken on this star angry- she’d been little _but_ angry since the last of the Scions fell, taking her sister and fellow Warrior of Light with them- and she could only feel it compound with every second alone with this “Crystal Exarch” with a familiar voice, made all the more familiar by the towering spire in the middle of town.

“And here we are. Welcome, my friend, to the Crystarium,” he welcomes as they set foot into the city and Evelynn can feel her skin crawling at being called his _friend_. Maybe once, back when they were unlocking the Crystal Tower, maybe before he had stripped her of friends and pulled her to another star against her will. “Now, a full and frank discussion in the privacy of my study would seem in order-”

“It would, yes,” Eve interrupts, crossing her arms, gaze hardening.

“But I think our conversation would be more meaningful were you first to gain a firmer grasp-”

“No.” She doesn’t elaborate and watches as he stumbles on the rest of his instruction before managing to silence.

Pulling himself together, he offers an apologetic smile. “Cynthia warned me you would be cross, I must have underestimated. My apologies, I will give you the answers you seek before sending you back out to learn more from the residents.” She follows him to the tower and watches as the doors are opened easily admitting them both.

“So they do work,” she half murmurs her gaze turning from them to him as they continue through.

“Of course they do, should they not?” he asks convincingly perplexed and she can feel her anger rising higher as he plays ignorant.

“Well I don’t know, _G’raha,_ but last _I_ saw them was when you were locking us out and putting the tower to slumber,” she replies bitterly, face cold and tail twitching, watching for any reaction for his name and seeing only the smallest of flinches.

“I am certain I do not know who that is,” he tries to cover, and it would be convincing enough, she supposed, if she didn’t know better.

Reaching forward, she yanks off his hood so hard he stumbles a step before spinning to face her, familiar eyes looking back. “Going to keep lying when I can see you clearly?” she all but hisses.

“I can explain.” But the explanation doesn’t come spilling immediately from his lips and she grabs his clothing and pulls again, the red fabric falling to drape about his waist exposing the rest of his crystallized arm.

“Please, let us take this to my study, I promise I will tell you the truth there,” he pleads and Eve takes a deep almost calming breath before nodding. His pace is quicker this time, more aware of just how angry she was and not wanting to make her wait a second more than necessary. Good. “No one should hear us in here,” he says as the door closes behind them.

When he turns to face her again, she instead shoves him to the ground, his staff clattering away as he lands on his ass. “Evelynn?” he asks, and for a second fear flickers across his face amid the confusion.

“Do you have _any_ idea what I’ve been through because of you?” Reaching down, she pulls again and this time, with a tear the red fabric breaks free of his body and she does the same with the white, leaving him only in his cowl. “I watched all of my friends fall for reasons beyond all comprehension, I kept fighting a _war_ with fewer and fewer allies to call on. I lost _another_ sister as I watched her collapse without explanation. And then I _lost_ to an Ascian riddled _Zenos_ because of _you_. Because you simply _had_ to come calling when you did.” She grabs him by the collar and lifts him back to his feet. Finally he looked scared. “And now? _Now_ I get my retribution.”

She pulls down, ripping the collar of the thin fabric down to his waist and slides it from his shoulders before he could react. “Eve, what are you-”

“You have _long_ lost the rights to call me Eve,” she cuts him off yet again, pushing him back until he trips over the dais, steps on his own tail, and falls and she goes to her knees straddling his lap. “Don’t worry,” she says, voice cold and mocking as her hand strokes him through his underwear. “I’ve been on the receiving side enough times, I’m _sure_ I know what I’m doing.”

She pulls his member out almost gently, sliding back and ducking her head to suck it to stiffness, listening to his breath catch around almost protests. Had it been so long for him, that even unwilling he found it hard to say no? Was his former affection to the woman he remembered so strong? She’d find out soon enough, she figured, sliding her mouth from his dick as it hardened halfway. She slides up on his lap, pussy pressed against him through her panties under her skirt as she wraps a hand around his throat.

“E-Evelynn, please.” His voice is breathless, eyes worried, fearful, as she slides herself and the wet cloth between them up and down his shaft. His hands, however, are still on the ground, keeping his torso up, they’re not pushing her away, in fact, they seem to be balled into fists and from his breathing she’d guess it was from pleasure, despite himself. The confused flicking of his tail seemed to second her assumption.

“Please _what_?” she purrs dangerously, tail brushing against one of his legs and wrapping lightly around his ankle to help monitor his movements. “You _do_ seem to be enjoying it thus far, perhaps I should take it further. It has been _so long_ for me, after all. And this _is_ about _me_.”

With her free hand, Eve reaches between her legs and slides her panties to the side, exposing her dripping cunt, the lips easily wrapping around his dick and sliding up and down, slicking the skin in her juices. His breath catches again and releases in a loud moan and she remembers being on the other side, remembers men holding her down and using them as they wished, and remembers her body enjoying it no matter how she felt. She wondered if he had the same dilemma now. He needed her for _whatever_ his plan was, he called her here. He couldn’t send her away now, no matter _what_ she did to him, no matter how he felt about it.

“Please, no,” he pleads quietly as her free hand grips his shaft and she lifts her hips to position him carefully.

“No?” she asks, his head pressed to her entrance. “But you’re enjoying it so much.” And with that statement, she rolls her hips down, sliding all the way down him in one fluid movement, both of them moaning in tandem. “You feel better than I expected,” she purrs, pleased but dangerous.

She removes her hand from his throat, using both to unlatch her halter top behind her neck, letting it fall and expose her breasts between them before she starts bouncing on his dick, watching as his gaze momentarily shifts to her bouncing breasts. “If you want to touch them, you have to earn it,” she replies. “Lay back.”

For once, he does as bidden, tail flicking to the side to not to caught, his arms and hands now free as he lays back on the cool stone. She gathers both wrists in one hand and pins them to the floor above his head as she keeps grinding, now hovering over him, her free hand sliding between her legs to rub at her clit. He’s big, and he feels good, but she’s uncertain how long he’ll last and she’s planning on getting off more than once before she’s through. Her breathing and thrusting speeds as her fingers play with her clit, distantly annoyed that he’s not protesting further. Perhaps he knew such measures were futile and who was _he_ to win a battle of strength or will against the Warrior of Light? Maybe he liked it and only his pride caused his initial protest?

As she nears her first climax, her thrusting becomes frantic, and she feels the walls of her cunt constricting around his member until the pleasure peaks and bursts, her vision turning white for a moment, but practice keeps her from stilling or collapsing or loosening her grip and it’s mere moments after she comes back that she feels him struggling. “No, no, don’t-” and then she feels him cum, his seed shooting warm and thick into her and she almost cums again at the mere sensation, intentionally constricting around him this time to milk every drop.

“See, not so bad is it?” she asks, sliding him out of her. He’s laying limply and she stands, pulling her panties off properly now and tossing them to the side before moving and crouching over his head. “However, I’m not done.” she presses her pussy against his panting mouth and hears a noise of alarm. “Eat it out of me now.” she commands and there’s a noise of protest, his freed hands trying to push at her hips, but she clamps her thighs around his head and presses harder against his face. “I _said_ eat it.”

There’s a noise of defeat before she feels a tongue slide inside her, lips pursing to suck and she moans, hands tangling in his hair between her thighs. Her hips grind against his face and she makes no effort to stop them as he sucks her clit between his tongue exploring inside of her. She almost understands, now, why so many had taken advantage of _her_ this way if it felt this good. Sensations already heightened, she loses track of how many times she comes on his face before she’s satisfied. Five, at least, with his tongue in her, her hands occasionally rubbing her own breasts and playing with her nipples, but it’s fuzzy, it runs together.

What she does know, however, is when she stands, at last, her knees are weak and wobbly and the lower half of his face is covered in both their fluids and she smiles pleasantly. “Now that you understand your place to me, you wanted me to talk to the people of the city? How about I do that while you clean up? You certainly need a change of clothes and look like a mess.”

Straightening the ruffles of her skirt but not bothering to retrieve her panties, she exits the room, tail swishing happily, leaving him alone with the consequences of his actions.

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of god forgive any Weirdness with their tails. I do not have experience writing tailed characters


End file.
